


The road that leads to you

by CianJoeh30



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianJoeh30/pseuds/CianJoeh30
Summary: Years after the great tragedy, life begins a new. Both humans and Pokemon live together in harmony.An easily frightened boy and a tomboy with a dream of becoming a great trainer. What could possibly go wrong?Misadventures entail and sometimes, empathy is something that we all need.





	1. Dusk before the Dawn

Five hundred years ago. Humanity was in the state of turmoil due to their negligence towards planet Earth.  
  
Countries waged war against one another. The battle consisted of pride, honor, wealth, power, resources, and most of all, survival.  
  
Instead of living in harmony and cooperating with each other. Nothing but bloodshed came from the hundred years of war. The war raged on and ended with the decimation of mankind.  
  
Those that survived made refuge and constructed a pact to sustain human life and the world itself.  
  
The radiation left by the war mutated both everything that it managed to touch. Wildlife creatures with extraordinary capabilities got referred to as monsters but with the ingenuity of man. The crystals that were mined during the war can temporarily contain these creatures but only by the power of will. Should the beast have more determination than the user, then the length of captivity is shortened.  
  
In time. We learned to live with these creatures. Today we coexist with them and call them Pokémon.  
  
Crystals are only distributed to proper authorities and that its use had been banned to prevent inequality between Pokémon and man.  
  
Pokemon and man have a unique lifestyle. There are those that entertain, cook, tailor, and many more to further improve living. But the most popular of all lifestyles is the battle of both Pokémon and man.  
  
Humans partner up with Pokémon and do battle with other competitors. Humans would fight with the aid of their Pokémon partners or utilize their potential fighting with them.  
  
Battles are unique. There are humans who fight beside Pokémon and there are those that fight behind and support their partner.  
  
No master and pet relationship of some sort. Only friendship and brotherhood.

 

 

  
  
Year 2605  
Country - Remnant of the Philippines  
Location - New Makati City  
Landmark - Neo-Ayala Triangle(Coliseum)  


  
**'Hey Jake!'** A boy with short black hair spins around and holds his bag to prevent it from swinging.  
  
**'Yes, Sharon?'** The girl with light brown hair smiles and holds out a crystal to show her best friend.  
  
**'What the heck are you doing with a crystal? Nobody is allowed to have one unless they have a partner!'** The boy was glad that they are of the same height and that he tried his best to grab the object from his friend's hand.  
  
**'Relax dude. I have a license'** Sharon grabs something from her pocket and shows it to Jake.  
  
**'You have a partner?'**   The girl nods enthusiastically and starts to walk beside her best friend.  
  
**'How did you form a link with a Pokémon?'** The boy asks and tried his best not to sound scared.  
  
**'I saw her by the old Skyway forest. At first I got surprised that a water-type Pokémon ventured far from their habitat. I was about to head home but I heard someone yelling and saw that there was this boy who has partnered up with a Pikachu that wore a red headband. They were trying to fight with the water Pokémon but she is not interested and too afraid. I told the boy to stop and leave her alone but he won't listen. He ordered his partner to attack the innocent creature. I grabbed a branch that I found beside the bushes and rushed forward and batted the Pikachu away. The guy was ticked off and ordered the Pikachu to attack me. I braced myself for the lightning bolt but the Pokemom behind me leapt above me and spew twirling bubbles that blasted the boy along with his Pikachu. After that, we both got to spend time together and the rest is all history'** the boy chuckled and Sharon had to raise her eyebrow.  
  
**'It's so you to just jump in and save someone'** Sharon laughed with her friend and people started to give them weird looks.  
  
**'What kind of Pokémon is she anyway?'** The two walked past the mall that they usually hanged out in.  
  
**'Oh, she is a-!'** Jake was about to ask his friend why she stopped but when he looked to where his friend stared at. There lies an unconscious Machop full of cuts and bruises. It is wearing shorts and a torn t-shirt.  
  
The street they were in was long abandoned but people sometimes use it. The two teenagers were not surprised to see that there are no humans or Pokémon in sight.  
  
**'We have to help him!'** Sharon had rushed to aid the fallen Pokémon but Jake shouted for her to stop.  
  
The boy nodded towards the broken down house to his friend's left. Sharon turns to her side and gazes at a Haunter.  
  
**'Ghost-type Pokémon are not aggressive Jake'** the girl tried to decipher what is going on.  
  
**'If he did not do it then wh-?'** The boy gets cut off by a howl.  
  
**'That's a-!'** Sharon tried to grab her crystal from her pocket but the canine pokemon tackles her and tried to bite her face off. She drops her crystal and it fell away from her.  
  
**'A Houndour!'** The girl knows her friend is scared and still asked for aid.  
  
**'Jake. Throw me the crystal!'** The boy fiddles on his spot but hurriedly grabbed the fallen crystal but before he could throw it with his bad aim. The Houndour leaps off of Sharon and goes for him instead.  
  
**'Run!'** The girl goes to the fainted Machop as her friend ran away from the canine Pokémon.  
  
**'Come on get up!'** Sharon shakes the fighting Pokémon but it did not even twitch.  
  
She makes her to her bag and searches for a particular crystal that would summon her partner.  
  
**'Evelynn!'** Sharon kisses the crystal and holds it close to her heart. Green sparks fly around her and surrounds her before a green furred Oshawott appears. The otter-like Pokémon bursts forth with water dancing all around her.  
  
Evelynn hugs her partner and Sharon laughs a little before telling her that they need to get serious.  
  
**'Sharoooooon!'** Sharon points to the Houndour and tells Evelyn to cover Jake while she tries to temporarily link the unconscious Pokémon to a crystal.  
  
Jake drop rolls and gets cuts along the way. He manages to dodge the claws meant to scathe him.  
  
The canine Pokémon snarls at him and Evelynn jumps in between them and blows bubbles that made the aggressive Pokémon back away.  
  
'Watch out!' Evelynn tried to jump away from the canine Pokémon but got bitten and thrown of the side.  
  
**'Eve!'** Sharon forgets about the Machop and grabs one of her batons and runs to protect her partner.  
  
**'This is bad. This guy is too** strong' Jake points to the hostile Pokémon and Sharon notices it has some sort of crystal embedded on its front left leg.  
  
**'We need to get that thing off him!** ' Sharon nods and swipes at canine while Evelynn provides long range support.  
  
**'He's too fast and strong. Jake. Use that crystal and get that Machop out of here!'** Jake is scared of Pokémons let alone touch one but he needed to make sure this one is safe.  
  
**'Form...bond...'** the Haunter from before appears behind Jake and the boy screams on top of his lungs.  
  
The battle seems to stop and everyone stares at him.  
  
**'What? This guys is a Pokémon and a ghost!'** Jake waves his hand madly and grumbles while the battle continued.  
  
**'Okay, Jake. You can do this. A ghost is telling you to bond with this guy who can strangle you to death. No pressure. Or I can just try to heal him if Sharon has a potion in her bag'** the boy shuffles through his friend's belongings. He fist pumps and grabs a pink spray syringe.  
  
**'Here we go'** he sprays the contents on the Machop's face and the Pokémon’s breathing got steady.  
  
**'Good** ' Jake slowly tries to put his hand on top of the Pokémon’s forehead but flinches when it stirs and slowly open its eyes.  
  
**'Ner..'** the Machop is saying something but it is barely audible.  
  
**'A-are you. U-uh, okay?'** Jake does his best not to sound weak but he quivers as the Machop looks at him and leans over the Haunter for support.  
  
The Haunter points behind Jake and the boy turns to see what the Pokémon wants to show him.  
  
**'Sharon!'** Jake shouts. He sees that his friend is on the ground knocked out with Evelynn shielding her and firing water bubbles at the Houndour.  
  
**'Oh no!'** The Houndour sees that the Machop is awake and goes for him.  
  
**'Run!'** Jake screams at the Haunter and Machop before jumping in front of the two Pokémon.  
  
Time went by slowly and the boy blocks the incoming tackle with his bag and body. The impact made Jake drop on the floor and cough out blood. This is one of those soul damaging attacks that powerful Pokémons can only use.  
  
**'Run..'** Jake holds the canine off with his bag and kept using the contents against the Pokémon.  
  
**'Take this!'** Jake points his friend's lighter and his air freshener at the maw of the canine and makes a flamethrower with it.  
  
The Haunter happens to know what a healing salve is and knows how to cure my affliction. It rubs the ointment on the boy's chest. His bloody coughs ended.  
  
**'Go to a nearby PokeCenter. Go!'** Jake looks at Evelynn and motion to the streets forked road and orders her to use the crystal and bring his friend with her.  
**  
'I just need to get rid of that darn crystal!'** Jake uses his small frame to evade each bite given to him.  
  
**'What are you all waiting for? Go!'** The Oshawott, Haunter and Machop stare at him.  
  
**'What?!'** He notices that something is shining in his breast pocket and see that it is the crystal.  
  
The Machop gets off the Haunter and runs towards Jake as a link starts to form. Pink light hovers around the two.  
  
The Houndour leaps away and dark energy started to form around it.  
  
**'What the!'** Jake sees the Machop takes his shirt off and pink flames cover the upper part of his body.  
  
The Machop clashes with the Houndour and the two wrestle.  
  
Jake and the Haunter hear the siren and notices that a motorcycle is coming towards them.  
  
**'Finally!'** A female cop officer gets off the vehicle and flicks the hair to her left. They see her sapphire earrings glowing.  
  
**'Garen!'** The officer calls out and she halts in front of the two battling Pokémon.  
  
A Nidoking wearing a customized officer uniform appears from the blue light.  
  
**'Shatter the ground and seize the canine!'** The officer shouts, and tells everyone to hold onto something.  
  
The Nidoking stomps on the ground and made it quake.  
  
Jake managed to hold onto a tree while the Haunter carried his best friend.  
  
The two battling Pokémon look at the much larger one.  
  
**'Officer! We have to take that crystal off the Houndour. It made him crazy and powerful!'** She nods at kid and told her partner to subdue it.  
  
The Machop backs off and throws a piece of a broken building at the canine.  
  
The officer aims her pokedex at the canine and detected the power level of the Pokémon.  
  
**'It's level 30!'** Jake gapes at the announcement and came to Sharon and Evelynn's side.  
  
**'Good job Eve. We managed to stall a level 30 Pokémon'** The Oshawott coos and leans in for a touch. Jake hesitates but pets her head.  
  
**''Come on Sharon! You've had harder hits than this. Wake up!'** The boy tried making his friend smell his sock but it was not effective.  
  
They all heard the roar of the Nidoking before turning to look at the aftermath of battle.  
  
**'Is it over?'** The smoke dissipates and reveals the officer removing the crystal and telling her partner to carry the incapacitated Pokémon.  
  
**'Child!'** She refers to Jake as he stumbles from his position.  
  
**'I need both of your names and contact details'** Jake complied and she tells him that they will both be giving their testimonies  tomorrow and are excused from class the whole day. The Houndour is in dire need of medical attention.  
  
**'Take your friend to a nearby hospital. You should let your partner rest there as well'** the officer hands him her card before leaving off with her partner Garen with the sleeping Pokémon at hand.  
  
The Machop looks worn down and tired. Sharon on the other hand is starting to wake up. Jake smiled and rattled his friend (just because they are best friends, it doesn't mean that he is not going to troll her).  
  
**'I'm awake you crazy dinggus!'** She shouts at her friend and flicks his nose. The two laughs, along with Evelynn. Remembering that they are not alone. The trio look to the Machop that is staring at them.  
  
**'You should head to the hospital, Sharon. You took quite a hit'** She gives him her smile and shakes her head.  
  
**'I'm fine. That Machop right there looks worse than me. He's bruised and look at those cuts. We should get him to a nearby hospital'** the duo both walked close to the kneeling Pokémon.  
  
**'Hey... you're bruised. We should get to a hospital to heal you'** Sharon lends her hand but the Machop only stared at Jake. His eyes are calculating and serious. The boy hid behind Evelynn who hid behind Sharon.  
  
**'I think he would rather talk to you. You sissy!'** Sharon laughs a little before pulling Evelynn away from her friend.  
  
**'What? Heck no! Here's his crystal. You take him!'** He tries to hand the crystal over to Sharon but she just shoves it back.  
  
**'...ma...'** The two pals stopped bickering when the Machop starts to speak. Sharon pushes Jake forward and as the Machop falters. He catches the unconscious Pokémon. The weight, heavy on his shoulders.  
  
**'Don't tell me that I have to carry him'** Jake groans with Sharon's reply along with her partner. Jake asked if he could use the crystal but she told him that it might frighten the Machop when it wakes up or gets out.  
  
**'Come on, I'll help you, you weak sissy'** Sharon laughs at her friend grumbling and hauls the Machop along with them together.


	2. His name is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is this pokemon so clingy? Stop pulling my undies!

**_Village of Sandejas_ **

**_Population: 149_ **

**_7:11 A.M_ **

 

A young boy breathes calmly as he shifts in his sleep. His little to no weight barely moves the mattress along with him. The sheets coil when he pulls it closer to his neck and he decides to sleep through the whole morning.

The boy cannot shake the feeling that someone is staring at him. A shiver runs through his body and his eyes open up, giving him a blurry sight. He rose up and felt the crack of his back along with his shoulder.

Grabbing the photo on the bedside table, he stares at it for a while as he whispers four words whilst shedding a tear **_“Why did I survive?”_ ** He breathes heavily as he places the photo back down the table.

Glancing at the ceiling and walls, the boy saw nothing out of place. He looks to his right and see nothing is out of order. What could possibly put him in a weird state? There is no one by the window and only the shadow of a tree is there to greet him.

The boy was about to get back in bed when he sees a silhouette to his left and on the floor. He follows the trail and his eyes catch up to a Machop that is gazing at him blankly.

Was he staring at me the whole time? The boy thought. The Pokemon is leaning on the door and has its eyes bore into him. The young lad felt naked under the larger creature’s gaze and he backs away slowly.

**_‘Can I help you with something?’_** the boy tries to make a full smile but it only comes as broken. The two stared at each other until one of them started to move. The new shade of skin and the color of the eyes stood out and made the boy jump a little. Last night, the Pokemon had lighter skin and brighter eyes. Now it’s darker and the eyes are red.

The creature gets nearer to the boy and he moves away the closer the Pokemon gets to him. Trapped like the prey that he is. The boy closes his eyes and feels the hot breath of his predator. Nothing else happened after that. They both locked themselves in a position that would appear as romantic but to the human, it just means that he is more afraid than he already is.

**_‘Thank you…’_** The rough and deep voice came to which the boy opens his eyes to see the Pokemon walk out of his room. He gasps when his eyes set on the scars on the creature’s back. **_‘Oh my god….’_**

**  
**

**_Village of Guadalupe_ **

**_Population: 389_ **

**_7:47 A.M_ **

****

**_‘Great job Eve!’_** Sharon praises her best friend as she mops the floor thoroughly. Her Oshawott partner, repeated her name and leaps for joy at her friend’s approval. Tiny paws move around the cloth and wipes away the dirt off the table.

**_‘After we finish our chores, we can both head outside and train before going to Jake’s place’_** the girls ran around the room and made sure everything is spotless. Bubbles flew about and the soap made both of them giggle and splash water against one another.

**_‘Sharon and Eve! You both better not mess around with our furniture. I had a hard time fixing it and I don’t want the both of you to destroy it again!’_** before the two can respond to Sharon’s mother. The human slips and slides towards the Oshawott by accident and the large noise notified the adult of the household.

**_‘What the heck is that noise?’_** The two friends only laughed and giggled while Sharon’s mother yelled from downstairs.

**_‘You girls must be crazy if you think that you both can laze around in this house! I will whoop you butts!’_** Sharon and Evelynn both worked overtime on doing their chores because of it.

 

**_Village of Sandejas_ **

**_8:06 A.M_ **

****

            Jake could not believe the situation he is right now. Back turned to a rather large male, albeit he is Pokemon. One hand scrubbing his hair and the other holding him in place. The scent of lavender did little to soothe him but the sensations that the large hand give him made him confused and feel bothered.

When the large Pokemon finished with his hair and grabbed the soap. Jake’s hand moved fast and seized the huge hand that was headed for his lower regions. **_‘I can do this by myself. T-thanks for helping me with the shampoo’_** He thanks the heavens when the Pokemon acknowledged what he means and turns around to scrub himself with the soap instead.

 

 

**_8:27 A.M_ **

****

**_‘I…. I read that you guys are omnivorous and prefer meat, so I made these for you’_** Jake places a plate full of bacon and eggs along with a glass of orange juice. The boy adjusts his glasses and hopes that the Machop would like it and stop being so frisky with him.

The Pokemon looks at the food and stares back up at the human. The larger of the two just sat there in silence and raised a non-existent brow at Jake who is fidgeting in his spot.

The boy just smiles and tries not to back away. His breath hitches as the Pokemon stood up and loomed over him, given the differences of their height. Jake’s fear is understandable.

The large hand of the Machop lands on the smaller human’s chest and starts to caress his navel and neck. The Pokemon then kneels down and grabs hold of one of Jake’s hand and inserted one of his small fingers inside its mouth. Scared of the creature, Jake tried to soothe the Pokemon and kept telling him to try the food instead of his finger.

**_‘What are you doing?’_** Those pink eyes, stares up at Jake while his finger is being lathered and suckled upon by a playful mouth.

The human takes his hand away and gently places both pair on the shoulder of the Pokemon.

**_‘Y-you should eat now. I think that you would prefer delectable meat in your mouth instead’_** Blushing and feeling terrified, Jake almost screamed when the Machop rubbed his face all over the human’s groin and started to sniff at the area where his privates are located.

The Machop made a move to pull the boy’s pajamas with his teeth but Jake pushes him away quickly and stated **_‘P-please eat now and enjoy the meal. I’ll go and make you some muffins!’_** before leaving the room in a flurry of frantic movement.

 

**_Makati City_ **

**_Police Headquarters_ **

**_Department of defense and stability_ **

**_9:11 A.M_ **

**_‘So that is what happened earlier this morning then?’_** Jake nods at the officer and the Machop he is with is currently leaning his head on the boy’s shoulder while he has his eyes closed, relaxing. Sharon and Evelyn snickers from the side while Jake glares daggers at both of them. Having finished giving their testimonies regarding the events from yesterday. The topic shifts to the Machop that they found.

The officer takes out three folders out of her desk and throws one to each teenager, for them to read. **_‘According to the records on page three and based on your interactions with that Machop. We can specify that he was trained to pleasure his partner in order to survive or given any type of meal to eat, and given the nurses diagnostics on his wounds, the Machop was both sexually and physically abused. These cases are rare and delicate. I do wish to put him in our care and be sanctioned to rehabilitation but clearly he has latched on to you. Should we take him away, that would only add fuel to the fire and raise more abandonment issues. We know how badly you are afraid of him and wish to leave him in our care but given the current situation and rising issues with aggressive Pokemon and the increasing numbers of Malignants, we are thin in people taking care of this dilemma’_** Jake sighs and Sharon places her hand on his shoulder for support.

**_‘So you are telling us, that my friend here is going to be a trainer like me?’_** The officer shakes her head and hands Jake a Pokedex.

**_‘He will be an official caretaker and healer for this broken Machop. I believe that both of them would benefit from this. It would help him cope with his fear of Pokemon and the Machop would be free from the threshold of Stockholm syndrome’_** Sharon and her partner both laugh and congratulate their friend.

**_‘I would be needing a name for him if he has any by the way’_** Jake could only huff in defeat and let the large Pokemon behind him spoon him while he asks the Machop for his name to tell the officer.

**_Outside the establishment_ **

**_9:44 A.M_ **

            The officer thanks both teenagers for their cooperation and advised the two to watch out for the growing malignant population and to steer from paths that do not have any security or people in it. They were assured that the Houndour that attacked them is safe and is recruited in within their ranks.

**_‘Please do not be surprised on how clingy Revol is towards you. He needs someone right now and you are the best person to do the job for us’_** that did not reassure Jake and his friends laughing only made him feel worse and embarrassed. Revol, his newly official ward, holding his hand increased the intensity of his blushing and Jake power walked along with him. Leaving his friend to say farewell to the officer for them.

Sharon and Evelynn catches up to the two and the four of them made their way towards their homes. **_‘Come on Jake, Cheer up! At least both of our curriculums are in sync now. We have Pokemon 101 in our syllabus and our class schedules are not different anymore’_** Jake groans and tried to run after his friend out of anger and blaming her for everything that’s happened.

A few feet away from the four friends, the Haunter from before watches from afar and disappears just as the light reaches up to it.


End file.
